The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine of the original carrier reciprocating type and, more particularly, to a mechanism for supporting and transporting the original carrier in the electrophotographic copying machine.
In the conventional original carrier transporting mechanism, the travel of the original carrier is not completely stable, because the friction load varies depending on the location of the original carrier. Moreover, the original carrier tilts with respect to the copying maching housing when the original carrier reaches its end portion of travel. This causes distortion of the printed image.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel travelling carrier for original in an electrophotograhic copying machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for supporting and transporting an original carrier in an electrophotographic copying machine, which ensures stable travel of the original carrier.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description pg,3 given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a metal frame having a substantially U-shaped section is fixed to one side edge of a transparent glass platen. A pair of guide rails are provided at both sides of the copying machine body, one for slidably accommodating the U-shaped metal frame via rolling balls, and the other for slidably supporting the bottom wall of the transparent glass platen at the opposite side edge to the side where the U-shaped metal frame is fixed via rolling balls. A rack is fixed to the U-shaped metal frame for transportation purposes.